


Bisou Bisou

by hopefultrashcreator



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefultrashcreator/pseuds/hopefultrashcreator





	Bisou Bisou

＝＝  
“日向君——”  
恋人冲进自己怀里时日向刚走下楼梯，一句“加班辛苦了”硬生生被堵回去，期待给恋人一个玄关吻也幻灭在狛枝现在的反常行为中——狛枝整个脑袋都藏进长斗篷帽的阴影里，安静地伏在他右肩膀上，身体在略微地发抖。日向回抱住狛枝，脑海慢速回放，感觉恋人今天唤自己名字的语气不太对劲，尾音颤着往下掉，像是把呜咽给硬揽回去似的。他搭在狛枝腰部的手不自觉向下摸，入手却碰到一个软绵绵的凸起，日向还没来得及发问，就感受到怀里恋人突然一个颤栗。  
“咿！日、日向君不要碰那里……”  
“……所以说，”日向安抚性地拍拍他的背，“你今天到底是怎么了啊？”  
“日向君应该知道魔法部给我申请阿尼马格斯的事情吧，为此我忙活了整整一个月。”  
日向心说我能不知道吗，我大半夜被你叫起来抓鬼脸天峨蛹，还差点因为你嘴里含着的曼德拉草禁止和你接吻。  
“今天是我尝试变形的第一天，虽说像我这种渣滓第一次变形肯定无法成功，但是结果变得有些复杂……”狛枝褪去长斗篷帽，两只黑色的猫咪耳朵在白发里格外显眼，“我好像变不回去了。”  
啊。  
好可爱。  
但狛枝似乎还未脱离无法变回去的不安，“虽然我这种垃圾的阿尼马格斯是猫这一点使得猫很可怜，但如果一直都要维持这种状态真是双方永久的不幸啊！看着我这么恶心的样子日向君马上抛弃我把我赶出这栋房子我都不会责怪你的……”  
日向叹口气。他们在一起的这几年狛枝发表自我贬低言论的频率降低了很多，但感到慌乱无措的时候还是会噼里啪啦说一堆，比如现在狛枝已经完全沉浸入猎奇幻想与自我贬低中滔滔不绝，衍生出自己被抛弃后的各种凄惨人生轨迹。  
所以猫该怎么撸。  
日向吻上那张不安的唇，指腹轻挠着恋人的下巴，另一只手去顺狛枝猫耳内侧。恋人顿时安静了下来，唇舌乖乖地迎合着日向，喉咙里滚出丝类似于猫咪的咕噜声，腰肢也瘫软着下滑，意识涣散间被日向一托臀抬起，整个人坐到了客厅的圆桌上。  
“狛枝现在也很可爱喔？你怎么样都很可爱，我怎么样都很喜欢你。”日向两手撑在恋人的身侧，鼻尖去蹭狛枝的鼻翼，“所以不要害怕了，有我在陪你呢，对不对？”  
“嗯……”狛枝恍惚地应了一声，侧头又和日向吻到一起。  
唇舌纠缠间狛枝尝到日向稳重柔和的檀香味，烘暖了吐息，呼吸被剥夺进恋人热烈的吮吸里，在缺氧带来的窒息感中美妙短暂地小死。日向又把他抱起来，他们陷进客厅沙发的绵软里。狛枝跨坐在恋人双腿上被亲得晕晕乎乎，视野早就因生理泪水朦胧成一片。  
“说起来我们有多久没做了？”日向去亲他泛红的耳尖，手指解开恋人斗篷的纽扣，褪去后者下身的衣物，“你之前嘴里含了一个月的曼德拉草让我很难办啊，呐，要怎么赔我？”  
“什么啊……上个礼拜不是还做了不止……咿！”  
日向解开衬衫扣吻住狛枝胸口红晕吮吸轻咬着，另一边也被手指很好地照顾，右手捏住狛枝新生的尾巴根部摩挲摁压，乌黑猫尾的毛发细密柔软，手中不轻不重的动作带着怀里的恋人震颤起来，他皮肤本就白皙得过分，此刻被啃咬得绯红的乳尖显得更加可怜惹人爱惜，轻微急促的喘息溢出嘴角，掺上丝委屈的哭腔。  
“不、不要……那样会疼……不要弄啦日向君……”  
 “不要了？”日向手掌顺着恋人细腻的皮肤向下探，指尖滞留在穴口打转抚摸，“那这里为什么会湿成这样啊？”  
狛枝羞得脸部滚烫，身后湿漉漉的穴口却不受控地去贴紧日向的指尖，尾巴也翘起来缓缓摆动着。恋人的手指还残存着丝凉意，进入肠道激出他声惊呼来，但日向似乎并没有打算简单地就此抽插，第二根手指并入后他感受到修剪得圆润的指甲正搔刮着穴道内壁。日向突发的顽劣心使他感到很羞耻，于是整个人颤栗于一种莫大的兴奋里，他呻吟噙在嘴角，俯身渡进恋人的唇，腰肢疲软，被日向揽过去倒进沙发里。  
“一开始就很想说了，”日向空着的手伸出指关节刮了下猫耳粉红的内侧，他甚至能看见分布着的细软血管，“狛枝的猫耳朵真的好可爱啊。”  
“唔嗯……”狛枝发出串抗议似的嗫嚅，像奶猫一样黏黏糊糊的，“日、日向君别开玩笑了，现在的我无论如何都跟可爱搭不上边吧……”  
“没有哦。说过了狛枝无论如何都很可爱，所以只要是狛枝身上的当然也都很可爱。”  
啊啊什么啊不要用这么认真的语气——！  
他快热到融化了，也不敢去看日向的眼睛，干脆翻了个身把脸埋进棉绒的抱枕里什么都不想去管，徒留自己赤裸的下身与翘起的尾巴给日向带来视觉与灵魂双层冲击。  
“你是在害羞吗……”日向失笑着捏了捏恋人滚烫的耳垂，“真的好可爱。”  
“——日向君不用老是重复这句话！嗯……”  
后穴再次迎来恋人的指尖，顺着湿滑的内壁溜进去抽插磨弄，臀部不自觉地抬起，温暖的穴肉讨好似地吸吮侵入物的每寸肌理，他知道自己的尾巴肯定又在乱摇，要把他内心羞耻感带来的欢愉暴露出来，好在棉绒抱枕能掩盖他脸部那副糟糕的表情。  
接着他就双手支撑起身子脱离了软绵绵的依靠物呻吟出声——日向的性器几乎是在抽出手指的那刻冲撞进来。他喘息着体验这段镶嵌在快感中美妙的疼痛感，被炽热的柱身刺激得浑身发颤，一瞬间他分不出是火热还是冰凉，或者两者皆存于这份疼痛里不灭不融，他只是指尖陷进抱枕里，等待疼痛碎散成欢愉的因子。  
“呐，狛枝，”日向弯下腰亲他的脸颊——这个动作使得肉刃进入得更深了，“感觉还好吧？”  
“哈啊……该说不愧是麻瓜出身的巫师吗，在这种时候还要问些无关紧要的废……哈……”  
身后开始缓慢抽插起来，恍然间乌黑猫尾已经缠到日向腿部，后者手掌撩开衬衫下摆，去揉捏狛枝平坦的肚子肉，不出所料地听见他舒服的轻哼。狛枝背部的脊柱沟线条美到仿佛是种艺术品，轮廓陷进苍白皮肤里显得病态而高雅，现在他整个人落进爱欲泛起的潮红里，倒像是沾上点凡俗世间可爱的烟火气来。日向吮啄着他凸起的肩胛骨，那形状漂亮得很，似某种蝴蝶纷飞的缭目山谷，让他止不住跌进去。唇瓣在象牙白的皮肤上烙下桃色爱痕，鲜明的颜色对比在他眼前旖旎缱绻，毛茸茸的乌黑猫尾撩过他腹部，他故意去揉弄狛枝尾巴的根端。  
“哈啊……不行……日向、君……说了不要碰……”  
恋人好看挺翘的臀瓣因为本能的抗拒而随腰部扭动，原本缠在腿上的尾巴前端也滑下来在日向小腹前软乎乎毫无威胁力地拍着，低哑的喘息蹂躏进吃痛的抱怨里，垂下头后弧度凸显得更加完美诱人的蝴蝶骨在不安中微微耸动，崩塌山谷间流出爱欲烫出的几滴液珠来，在苍白皮肤上呈现出一种易碎的透明，而他是想要看见碎片折射出惹人爱怜的美丽的破坏者。手间动作力度依旧不减，性器撞击内壁奏响的呻吟里呼出几声疼痛包裹的低喘。  
“没、日向、哈嗯……有这种、嗯呜……不要了……”  
性器撞击着湿泞的肉穴，痛感已经完全消散，取代而之的是攀附四肢百骸的快感，压得狛枝上半身跌回棉绒抱枕中去。腰肢软得不像话，被日向的手掌紧紧桎梏住，意识融溺进冲撞带来的大欢愉。他双手攥着抱枕，为了阻止津液流出的齿尖执拗地咬着唇角，缝隙间逸出几声闷哼喘息，轻得像是家猫的梦呓。性器前端淌着精液，因情爱中得不到抚慰而肿胀发酸，疲软的四肢使不上力，全部瘫陷进性事高温的孟浪里。  
摸摸它吧，摸摸它。他觉得难受，想要回头求饶却羞于启齿，渴望被安抚的铃口还在往外吐着爱欲催出的白浊。  
“凪斗。”  
“诶？——唔嗯……”  
下巴被嵌住掰过，诧异的呼声软化成细碎的嘤咛，津液不可控地沿嘴角下淌，被恋人的舌尖狠狠舔吮过去。生理泪水涌出来，迷乱的意识此刻似乎只能集中于后穴里小幅度抽插着的炙热性器上，狛枝甚至能感受到突起的青筋脉络，从肉穴里撩拨似的摩挲过去，激起全身一个颤栗，此刻一切都是湿漉漉的，衬衫、呼吸、皮肤、后穴与温柔到极点的亲吻。他舒服地在唇舌交缠里呻吟出声，哈出的吐息都带着串可怜的颤音，在缺氧间换气的空隙也被日向吻了回去。  
“是阿尼马格斯的缘故吗，感觉凪斗叫起来更可爱了……”  
“什么啊……嗯……”  
长吻过后他还没来得及反驳——或者说日向早料到他根本没力气反驳，紧接着下腹蹿上的一股快意就冲灭他残存的语言组织能力。他的性器被握在日向的手里，恋人滚烫宽大的手掌包住柱身抚动，指腹抠刮着不断冒水的铃口，刚平复的呼吸又被紊乱了调。  
“这样……很、很快……就……哈……要去……嗯呜——”  
渴望被触碰的性物在手掌熟稔的揉按抚动中射出了爱液，跪趴姿势下支撑身体的双腿打着颤，身体像要融化般绵软无力。眼尾飘起层热量，睫毛被生理泪水濡湿，浸得眼神雾蒙蒙的失了焦距。这番光景看得日向呼吸一滞，顺着本能他俯身舐舔恋人弧度姣好的脖颈处，舌抵在动脉泵动的地方吮吻，就像在吻恋人的生命般虔诚，齿尖扎进脖颈的软肉里，在恋人扭头挣扎的轻微痛呼声中发狠往前一挺，阳具撞上前列腺后小幅度地抽弄摩挲着，怀里的人立马呻吟出甜腻的调子来。狛枝早就软成一滩水，因在爱浪里几乎摄取不到氧气而拼命张嘴呼吸，半截舌头露出在厮磨中变得殷红的唇瓣，津液胡乱挂在嘴角，和生理泪水混在一起，白发被快潮打湿，有几率垂下来贴在额头前，尾端落在扑簌的睫毛上，下巴沾到点喷出的精液，苍白皮肤被烘出诱人的潮红色来。  
“日向……”  
“想撒娇的话，别叫得这么拘谨啊。”  
日向故意逗他，随后看见狛枝低下脑袋，似乎是想把头埋进抱枕里，但因为怕弄脏又别扭地抬起来，那条乌黑的尾巴却又缠紧了自己的大腿。  
“创……”狛枝唤他，“创……动、动一动……好不好……”  
恋人呜咽着，侧过脸眼圈通红地朝自己的方向看过来，他语气还停留在害羞状态，面部表情却是色情不堪，无意间缩紧后穴的动作像是在献媚。日向只觉得心里发紧，血液沸腾着膨胀性器，他手掌扣住恋人的腰肢，在温暖湿泞的甬道里快速抽插，穴口外围肿胀成淡粉色，媚肉努力攀附缩吐乳白浊液，软翘的臀肉因囊袋拍打与先前的手掌抓捏浮上层薄红，飞溅出的精液洒落在性爱痕迹表面，黏滑体液随退出动作拉开来又跟着柱身撞进去，修长白皙的大腿贴紧自己发着颤。视线上移是跌进脊柱沟的吻痕，两块肩胛骨随身后抽插动作猛烈起伏，似是海浪波纹那样柔和地涤荡，骨节分明的纤细手指在抱枕上抓出几道深凹的褶皱。也许真的是阿尼马格斯的原因，狛枝的呻吟都带上了点奶猫撒娇的味道，脊背在软糯的嘤咛声里漂亮地随着冲撞微微曲起。  
“创、我……哈嗯……太快、呜……”  
恐怖的快感汹涌灭顶，狛枝想要说些什么，但大脑已经完全无法思考了，他脑海里现在全是日向的性器带来的欢愉。狛枝本来因为担心阿尼马格斯的模样会导致自己叫得很恶心，但他最终还是循着欲望呻吟出声，组织出的语言破碎不堪，只能一遍一遍地叫着恋人的名字。他全身酥麻，穴肉里日向的性器在猛烈抽插中每次都顶到他前列腺，双腿在澎湃快意里颤栗，想要逃离，却拼命提起臀部想要依靠恋人的手掌与阴茎作为支撑点——快意在调高他的臀，就像另外一种形式的逗猫棒。  
他又在恋人的抽插中射了几次。究竟多少次，狛枝也没心思去数，只觉得意识白茫茫一片，像是云端般惬意。他感到日向最后射进后穴里，灼热的精液灌进翕动着的甬道，舒服到他全身可怕地痉挛着。被日向急忙慌张捞进怀里的时候他又迷迷糊糊地射出来，嘴唇依旧没合上，津液还在沿嘴角往下流。日向又去吻他，狛枝也没力气去反抗些什么了，比起呼吸新鲜空气，还是恋人的吻更加重要，于是他陷坐在日向怀前，侧头任由恋人亲吻他。


End file.
